Despues del Invierno viene la Primavera
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: Despues de otro secuestro de la Dulce Princesa , El Rey Helado se enfrenta contra Nuestros Heroes Finn y Jake pero gracias a una nueva espada que Obtuvo Finn , Accidentalmente , Libero alguien que necesitaba ayuda hace mucho tiempo , lo se Mal Summary , pero bueno espero que les guste el fic


_**Del invierno viene la primavera**_

Este Fic solamente ha sido creado por Ocio sin fines de lucro , Los personajes y la Serie en la que se realiza pertenecen _**CARTOON NETWORK, PENDLETON WARD **_, Todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

_**Capitulo 01: Liberación**_

-Jejeje hermanito muéstrala de nuevo de nuevo –decía Un Jake emocionado mientras Finn empezó a buscar en su bolsa y saco lo que al principio parecía una funda dorada pero de esta desprendió una luz formando algo parecido a una espada de luz-

-Jeje El mago ese fue buena persona al darnos esta espada mágica , aunque la he probado en otras cosas y no ha cortado nada , tú lo oíste amigo? –decía Finn mirando a su compañero de aventura mientras este negaba con la cabeza- Vayamos a ver si la dulce princesa nos dice para que sirve esta espada

-Rápidamente ambos fueron al Dulce Reino , pero como había pasado muy a menudo , El Rey helado había secuestrado de nuevo a la princesa y como los héroes Finn y Jake fueron al Reino Helado para rescatarla-

-Ya te dije que no quiero casarme contigo Rey Helado –decía la Dulce Princesa como siempre el Rey helado hacia oídos sordos ante la protestas de la Dulce princesa-

-Hay pero ándale , seremos tan felices juntos Dulce Princesa cásate conmigo! –Decía alegremente el Rey helado pero antes de que pasara algo entonces una voz exclamo-

-Rey Helado! –Ahí El piel azul recibió una patada de Finn mientras empezaron a pelear , aunque rápidamente el Rey helado congelo a Jake e iba por Finn- Prepárate! –Decía Creyendo sacar la clásica espada de sangre de demonio de la familia pero saco la espada mágica que recientemente había obtenido-

-Hay algo extraño paso , cuando la luz de la espada mágica y la corona del Rey Helado tuvieron el primer contacto , entonces empezaba a reunirse una luz entre ambos objetos mágicos-

-Híjole , esto si es intenso –decía Jake con la parte del rostro descongelada por eso podía hablar mientras noto que empezaron temblores haciendo que la cerradura de la jaula de hielo cediera y liberaba a la Dulce Princesa pero ella al ver lo que pasaba entonces dio un Silbido-

-Viernes! –Grito y Su Halcón llego ante una de las ventanas de la fortaleza del Rey Helado- Finn suelta la espada , eso va a explotar!

-Que!? –Grito Impresionando Finn tratando de despegar la espada de la Corona del Rey helado que este estaba embobado mirando lo que pasaba como si algo se liberaba en su mente más bien se redescubriera algo en su mente- Hay Changos! –Decía el niño humano soltando la espada mientras rápidamente se deslizo con su amigo por la ventana escapando y la Dulce Princesa en su Halcón-

-Mientras dentro del cuarto en ese momento la espada parecía brillar con aun más fuerza mientras la Corona empezaba agrietarse poco a poco empezaron a salir pedazos de ella volando por varios lados hasta que rápidamente hubo una explosión desordenando la habitación completamente-

-Pov. ¿?-

-De repente todo era simple oscuridad , simplemente estuvo consiente pero estaba dormido parecía su cuerpo algo adormilado mientras lentamente empecé a abrir mis ojos , se veía todo borroso podía ver una tonalidad azul como la del Hielo pero extrañamente no sentía frio , sabía que estaba en un lugar helado pero no sentía frio, lentamente aunque sintiera leves dolores en mi cuerpo empecé a tratar de sentarme-

-Wenk –Oyó ese Sonido mientras el miro alrededor lamentablemente su vista no era la más útil ahora mismo mientras noto como alguien llego a su lado por lo poco que pudo ver , era un ser de negro y blanco que estaba animado-

-Hola…..quien eres tú? –Hablaba tranquilamente mientras en ese momento la extraña criatura parecía notar algo pero solamente se me quedaba mirando , no sabía que era exactamente , pero al no saberlo no me daba miedo , de alguna forma reconocía a esa criatura , me dio una sensación de ternura , era como cuando un niño recibía su primer cachorrito en sus brazos- Disculpa…no habrás visto mis anteojos por casualidad o sí? –decía con ternura y diversión , no creí que esta criatura me hiciera caso , pero en ese momento parecía irse y luego volver con algo entre sus manos o patas, no se ve como si fueran aletas-

-Lentamente acerco lo que tenía a mi mano y cuando lo toque , me sorprendí ligeramente , eran mis Anteojos , lentamente los tome y me los puse rápidamente , la vista se me aclaro al fin y mire al ser , era un Pingüino, pero se veía un poco alegre y tierno , yo no pude evitar acariciarle la cabeza como una mascota , cuanto tiempo he dormido. Y porque aun siento este ligero pensamiento en que estoy olvidando algo, me miro…que hago con esta túnica azul , de hecho…no me queda mal y me llega un sentimiento familiar , rápidamente me levanto al principio de manera torpe-

-Camine hasta uno de los reflejos que parecían estar bien y me quede helado al mirarme-

-Poco a poco los últimos recuerdos de mi mente consiente llegaron , tuve que dejar a esa pequeña niña de piel azulada en aquel edificio tranquilamente , gracias a los efectos de una corona que había obtenido hace mucho tiempo , mi mente se había deteriorado hasta el punto en que podía lastimarla sin razón como lo hizo con Betty , pero me miraba fijamente , mis ojos eran blancos pero se notaba algunos detalles negros en la pupila , mi piel anteriormente en mis recuerdos era azulada ahora era pálida con toques morenos , como si compararas un poco a la nieve , mi cabello ahora era muy largo , era de color castaño casi negro con ligeros mechones blancos –

-En ese momento mis ojos rápidamente empezaron a ponerse borrosos no por culpa de esas viejas gafas , si no dé eran lágrimas , miraba mis manos estaban de un color diferente a mi piel , ya no oía esas voces que tanto lo atormentaban cuando toda esta maldición comenzó , puso sus manos en su rostro tratando de ocultar lo inevitable y cayo de rodillas-

-Al fin acabo….por fin…soy libre…soy libre –decía entre los sollozos que no eran de tristeza eran de alegría , al fin toda esa pesadilla termino rápidamente reacciono rápidamente pellizcándose la mejilla tratando de ver que no fuera un sueño mientras noto otra cosa en el espejo , vio a un lado la corona…esa maldita corona que hizo que toda esa pesadilla comenzara , cuando la vio noto algo…varias partes de ellas estaban alrededor de ella y estaba rota , rápidamente noto que no era un sueño y era real…era libre al fin era libre , rápidamente miro al Pingüino que le trajo sus anteojos lo cargo y lo abrazo en felicidad algo exagerada-

-Gracias gracias gracias! –Grito lleno de agradecimiento de felicidad mientras en ese momento el Pingüino parecía negar con la cabeza- Entonces no fuiste tú el que rompió la corona , entonces quién?

- Wenk –Respondió así mientras el castaño miro fijamente parecía entenderlo perfectamente-

-Mis amigos Finn y Jake? Quiénes son? –decía yo con duda mientras en ese momento respondió-

- Wenk Wenk We-wenk! –Esta vez dijo varias cosas lo cual me hizo sorprenderme y reírme un poco-

-Por favor…yo secuestrando princesas no seas bromista amiguito…..jejeje –Casi no podía evitar sacar una carcajada mientras en ese momento al no controlarme pareciera de mi mano salió una especie de rayo que congelo lo que parecía una batería , mientras yo rápidamente mire mi mano asustado y en shock , mientras el Pingüino rápidamente se me acerco-

- Wenk! –Decía La criatura blanca y negra antes de que empezara a ir a otra habitación yo solamente decidí seguirlo en ese momento , poco a poco mire como el interior era un gran palacio de hielo lo cual me sorprendí ante los detalles , era algo bastante fascinante , pero en eso vi a otros Pingüinos mirándome fijamente en ese momento no pude evitar sentirme algo incómodo pero rápidamente llegar a lo que pareciera una puerta antigua , El pingüino la abrió y parecía hacer una seña que bajara mientras el india un interruptor encendiendo la luz-

-Rápidamente me quede totalmente en shock , ahí era como un sótano de recolector de Basura , había toda clase de cosas desde artefactos eléctricos que son utilizables hasta propia basura mientras en ese momento mire dos muebles , eran un escritorio de madera preservado bastante bien mientras había desde libros hasta notas y documentos , mientras note un armario algo degastado al lado de este y cuando lo abrí , mire ahí estaba mi ropa , eso me alegro bastante , era bastante incomodo caminar con esta túnica-

-Después de cambiarme rápidamente mire como El Pingüino se acercó al escritorio y trato de llegar a una de las gavetas para abrirla pero por ser tan bajo él no podía alcanzarla mientras yo abrí la gaveta-

-En ese momento había un montón de documentos que con solamente una ojeada me quede sin aliento , una Tercera guerra mundial , una catástrofe Nuclear y Atómica , Mutantes , un meteoro a la tierra , ahí distintas imágenes pasaron por mi mente haciendo que me doliera ligeramente la cabeza , ahí mire dos cuadernos uno en bastante buen estado era de color azul oscuro como la túnica , mientras otro era de color marrón algo gastado pero al menos no se notaba que estaba viejo , tome ambos cuadernos , eran diarios me quede mirando el de azul con el título "Diario del Rey Helado" eso me llevo a varias preguntas pero parecía como una novela de fantasía que Betty le gustara que le leyese, mientras miraba al otro Diario…..era un diario con mi nombre "Simón Petrikov"-

Rápidamente interesado lo abrí y las primeras palabras que pude leer fueron-

-A todos los que les haya hecho enojar , a los que nadie pueda comprender mi situación y a los que les haga daño , perdónenme…por favor perdónenme y conozcan mi historia…mientras aun mi mente esta consiente , mientras no caiga en la locura-

-Un ligero dolor en pecho, lo sintió el, recordó como desesperadamente escribía todo lo que pensaba y sucedía, y empezaba a leer mi Diario después leería el de ese tal llamado el "Rey Helado" tal vez obtendría algunas respuestas-

-Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bien vine a traer un nuevo fic que fue como un atacazo artístico, pensé de repente de ver unos fic de Adventure time, porque no hay uno en el que Simón pareciera despertar de la maldición de la Corona y ahora ve todo lo que ha hecho como el Rey Helado y su reencuentro con Marceline, pero será un fic bastante corto, con las ideas que tengo espero que les guste


End file.
